The Heroes of Tython: The Son of Vader
by Jacen Caedus
Summary: An amnesiac Luke Skywalker finds himself accepted among the Imperial Remnant. Journeying on a quest to rescue an imprisoned Je'daii, Luke begins to reclaim his true Jedi legacy.


**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or George Lucas.**

Here are the characters in this story:

******Percy Jackson - Luke Skywalker (age 16), Jedi demigod**

**************Hazel Levesque - Winter Retrac (age 13), Imperial demigod**

******************Frank Zhang - Tycho Celchu (age 16), Imperial demigod and general**

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano - Tenel Ka Djo (age 16), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

******Nico di Angelo - Kyp Durron (age 14), ambassador of Bogan**

******Octavian - Borsk Fey'lya (age 16), Imperial senator and seer**

******Annabeth Chase - Mara Jade (age 16), Jedi demigod**

******Thanatos - Xanatos (immortal), god of death**

**Gwendolyn - Etain Tur-Mukan (age 17), Imperial demigod and general **

******Dakota - Wedge Antilles (age 17), Imperial demigod and general **

**Bobby - Wes Janson (age 17), Imperial demigod**

******Tyson - Lowbacca (age 16), general**

**********************Gaea - Abeloth (immortal), mastermind**

**********************Juno - Lumiya (immortal), Queen of Tython**

**Neptune - Vader (immortal), King of Kamino (mention only)**

******Chiron - Yoda (immortal), director of the Jedi Praxeum (mention only)**

**************Thalia Grace - Jaina Solo (immortal), Witch of Dathomir **

**********Zoë Nightshade - Callista Ming (deceased), Witch of Dathomir**

**************Jason Grace - Jacen Solo (age 15), Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**Piper McLean - Danni Quee (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**Leo Valdez - Anakin Solo (age 15), Jedi demigod**

**********************Grover Underwood - Corran Horn (age 33), Lord of the Wild **

**Pluto - Bogan (immortal), King of the Netherworld**

**Jupiter - Zonama (immortal), King of Tython (mention only)**

**Mars Ultor - Darth Caedus (immortal), god of war **

**Bacchus - Ulic (immortal), god of wine (mention only)**

**Ella - Aayla Secura (age unknown), Twi'lek**

**Iris - Tionne (immortal), messenger goddess**

**Sally Jackson - Shmi Skywalker (age 45), mother of Luke Skywalker (mention only)**

**Porphyrion - Shimrra (immortal), Supreme Overlord of the Yuuzhan Vong (mention only)**

**Mrs. O'Leary - Drang (immortal), vornskr**

**Lupa - Vergere (immortal), Imperial instructor (mention only)**

**Hylla Ramirez-Arellano - Teneniel Djo (age 21), Hapan Queen Mother**

**Bellona - Allya (immortal), goddess of war (mention only)**

**Alcyoneus - Shedao Shai (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**Sam Valdez Senior - Jonash Solo (deceased), ancestor of Anakin Solo**

**Polybotes - Tsavong Lah (immortal), Yuuzhan Vong**

**Arion - Trickster (immortal), equine coralskipper **

**Cerberus - Tuk'ata (immortal), guardian of the Netherland**

**Festus - Falcon (age unknown), mechanical dragon**

**Marie Levesque - Sheltay Retrac (deceased), mother of Winter Retrac**

**Emily Zhang - Mia Celchu (deceased), mother of Tycho Celchu**

**Charon - Father (immortal), ferryman of the Netherland**

**Fleecy - Siri Tachi (age unknown), beldon **

**Terminus - C-3PO (immortal), guardian of Bastion**

**Phineas - Q'Anilia (deceased), seer**

**Stheno - Baritha (deceased), Dathomirian**

**Euryale - Barukka (deceased), Dathomirian**

**Medusa - Garowyn (immortal), Dathomirian (mention only)**

**Saturn - Sidious (immortal), Sith Emperor (mention only)**

**Gray - Zombie (deceased), undead warrior**

**Scipio - Rancor (age unknown), aiwha**

**Otrera - Ni'Korish (deceased), former Hapan Queen Mother**

**Michael Varus - Vilim Disra (deceased), former Grand Admiral of the Imperial Remnant**

**Minerva - Ashla (immortal), goddess of wisdom (mention only)**

**Apollo - Yavin (immortal), god of prophecy (mention only)**

**Hercules - Hoth (immortal), god of heroes (mention only)**

**Grandmother Zhang - Madam Celchu (age 77), grandmother of Tycho Celchu**

**Don - Droma (age 25), Ryn**

**Argentum - Chromium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Aurum - Aurodium (age unknown), mechanical vornskr**

**Nereus - Car'das (immortal), sea god**

**Kinzie - Shada D'ukal (age 26), Hapan warrior**

**Julia - Amelia (age 6), Imperial legacy**

**Gaius Vitellius Reticulus - Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" (deceased), Chiss**

**Hannibal - Tarkin (age unknown), bantha **

**Ma Gasket - Mezhan Kwaad (immortal), weapons manufacturer for the Yuuzhan Vong**

**Lulu - Chelik (age 24), Hapan warrior**

**Hank - Cal Omas (age 17), Imperial Senator**

**Larry - Sien Sovv (age 16), Imperial Senator**

**Doris - Alyssia (age 23), Hapan warrior**

**Cato - Chaf'orm'bintrano "Formbi" (deceased), Chiss leader**

**Jacob - Vitor Reige (age 18), Imperial demigod**

**Hippolyta - Jamillia (deceased), former Hapan Queen Mother**

**Wheat - Tarfang (age unknown), Ewok**

**Barley - Chirpa (age unknown), Ewok**

**Sorghum - Logray (age unknown), Ewok**

**Millet - Paploo (age unknown), Ewok**

**Oats - Teebo (age unknown), Ewok**

**_Locations_:**

**Camp Jupiter - Imperial Remnant (New Rome - Bastion)**

******Camp Half-Blood - Jedi Praxeum (mention only)**

**California - Outer Rim (San Francisco - Csilla)**

**The Underworld - The Netherworld of the Force **

**Fields of Punishment - Chaos**

**Elysium - Alderaan**

**Isles of Bless - Zonama Sekot**

**Fields of Asphodel - Valley of the Jedi**

**Portland - Ossus**

**Seattle - Hapes**

**Olympus - Tython (mention only)**

**New York - Coruscant (mention only)**

**Alaska - Hoth**

**Othrys - Korriban**

**Canada - Aldera**

**Manhattan - Galactic City (mention only)**

**Wolf House - _Baanu Rass _(mention only)**

_**Argo II**_**- _Millennium Falcon_**

**_Species_:**

**Human - Human (Mortal - Mundane)**

**Faun - Ryn**

**Olympian - Je'daii**

**Gigantes - Yuuzhan Vong**

**Titan - Sith (mention only)**

**Centaur - Chironian**

**Cyclops - Wookiee**

**Hellhound - Vornskr**

**Pegasus - Aiwha**

**Earthborn - Rakghoul**

**Harpy - Twi'lek**

**Aura - Melodie**

**Hunters of Artemis - Witches of Dathomir (mention only)**

**Horse - Coralskipper (equine)**

**Automaton - Droid**

**Gorgon - Dathomirian**

**Laestrygonian - Gundark**

**Amazon - Hapan**

**Nebula - Beldon**

**Spartus - Zombie**

**Karpoi - Ewok**

**Hyperborean - Phlog**

**Gryphon - Dactillion**

**Basilisk - Amphistaff**


End file.
